


An exclusive sleepover

by WasilewskiLover



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasilewskiLover/pseuds/WasilewskiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Finn didn't get drunk at his exclusive sleepover with Rae?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An exclusive sleepover

I wasn't quite sure about what happened the first time Rae and I were alone but, this was my chance to fix whatever thing I had done wrong. This weekend together would have fixed everything.  
She was the first girl that had turned me down on having sex but that's not what had upset me. I had fantasized about her a lot, all my head could think about was Rae and I hated to think that maybe i had done something that made her feel uncomfortable.  
I had pretended to buy that headache crap because she seemed really struggling in that situation. Maybe she just wasn't ready to be intimate with me, we had been together since what? A week?  
I had been such a twat but the thing was that, I really wanted to make her feel loved and appreciated since everything she'd been through.  
And today was the day to do it. Today my girl would have known how much I loved her.  
Oh shit. She's here. Just keep it together Finn, keep it together.

«Hiya.» She was so beautiful.

«Hey you. I brought you this, for the hospitality.» Vodka. Oh God, she wants to get drunk again?

«Thanks, you didn't have to. I'm happy you're here.» 

«I am, too. So... what she shall we do? Please, please do not say reggae.» She was laughing and she seemed in a good mood. I loved seeing her like that. 

«No, I swear no reggae. Although you could learn something about music.» 

«So, you think I should get advice from you about it?» 

«Oh, no. If I recall correctly I know as much about music as your mom.» 

«I was such a prick back then. But then, I wasn't actually wrong.» We were so good together. Having her in my house, just the two of us made me feel so good. Last time we were alone in my room I thought I was going to have her for two or three days. Instead she left without saying a thing. I still don't know why she left but that doesn't matter anymore. She's here now and we're going to have a blast. Especially tonight if she wants to.

«So, are you gonna invite me in or should I stay here for the all weekend?» 

«I'm a dickhead. Would you like to come in, Rae?» 

«Since you're so spontaneously asking, of course.» 

She started banging on about everything as usual but I was glad about that because that was my Rae and that meant she felt at home. I couldn't wish for anything else. She started looking at old photos of me and asking where I was in every one of them. She actually cared about my past, about my mom and I wasn't used to talk about her or everything about me but, with Rae, everything was easier.

«Who's this?» What's that picture doing there?

«Oh God, that's... that's Stacey Stringfellow. She goes to college.» 

«Right, so why have you got this?» 

«We used to go out.» Crap, she's mad about it. Great way to start the weekend.  
«I told you, it's been ages since I looked at these, I'll throw that one out.» 

«No, it's not big deal, everyone's got exes.» She played nice but she was definitely pissed. And her talking about 'everyone's got exes' made me think about her with someone else. Like Danny, or Archie. She was my girl and I hated to think about her with someone else.

«You know, we should get a picture together.» 

«We already took one, remember?» 

«Yeah but that one it's yours. I want one for me. So when you're not here I can take you everywhere I go.» I tried to be convincing but that didn't seem to work.

«I don't like taking pictures, Finn.» 

«Maybe you could do an exception. For me.» 

«I don't think so.» I am doing this all the wrong way. Maybe vodka wasn't a bad idea. No, Finn, stay focused. You cannot drink today. Not today.

«Look, something it's clearly wrong. What is it? Is it because of that picture? Because I told you I can throw it out.» 

«No, you don't have to. You look great together.» What the hell was she talking about? I had heard about girls being complicated but this? She's basically saying I should get back with Stacey.

«We look great together? What do you mean? You and I, we're the ones that look great together. I don't give a crap about Stacey. I am with you.» 

«Do we? Do we really look great together?» 

«Seriously Rae, there are some days I can't literally understand you. Of course we do, if I wanted her, I'd be with her right now.» 

«Maybe you should go get her.» While talking she got up from the couch and took her jacket. Why was she leaving? How did I screw this up again?

«Where the fuck are you going Rae?» I grabbed her by the arm, there was no way I was letting her go.

«I'm going home Finn. I don't think this is right. Not for you anyway.» 

«You're breaking up with me? Why? What did I do? It's for the photo, I know it's for that picture. You know what?» I picked the picture up.  
«Here! You see this?» I tore it apart.  
«It's gone. See? That didn't mean anything. Now please come back here.» 

«Why did you do that? I didn't ask you to...» As usual I wasn't good with words. If there was one thing my father taught me, is that, actions mean more the words. Kissing her was the only thing I had left to keep her from going away. Her lips were like fresh air. But she pushed me away. For the first time she said no to me. Nothing ever felt more terrible and frightening than her rejection.

«You can't just shut me up every fucking time we're arguing Finn. You don't know how to talk to me? Well, find a way.»

«Why are you doing this? You're trying to make me look like the guilty one here but it's your fault we're in fight!» I probably shouldn't have said those things but I was flipping out. If she wanted to break up she had to say it. 

«You're right, it's my fault. And it's my decision.»

«No, no, I'm sorry, It's my fault ok? Let's say it's my fault. I apologize and you come back, right?» She was silent and I was dying.  
«Right? Just come back here and let's start again this afternoon, yeah?» Still no answer but I could see she was about to cry.  
«Babe, just... come here.» She was looking at me, still not talking but I knew she was going to stay.

She ran to me and I held her tight in my arms. It wasn't the weekend I had pictured in my mind but, at least, she was staying.

«I know it would be right for me to go, for you, to let you be happy but I can't. I just can't leave you, I can't break up with you. I am selfish, I know that, but you can't ask me to leave you. I won't do it, I can't.» She kept talking and crying and talking again.

«You think that if you break up with me I'll be happy? Rae, I can't live without you, how can you even think that?» She kept crying on my shoulder without looking at me so I took her face in my hands.  
«We are such dickheads you and I, aren't we?» She was finally laughing. My sun was back to me.

«Who are you calling a dickhead?» 

«My girl.» 

«So I am still you're girl? Even if I'm a dickhead?»

«Always, Rae. A-L-W-A-Y-S.» 

 

\- - - - - - - - -

He was tracing 'always' on my hand. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met. And no matter how mental and crazy I was, he wanted me and I wanted him. There was no point in waiting anymore. If he wanted to have sex that night I was going to give him what he wanted. What WE wanted. Because no matter how crap my life was, it was better with him by my side and if he wanted to be close with me, I had to be brave. For him.

«Since we're talking, can I ask you something Rae?» 

«Of course.»

«What happened last time we were together like this?» 

«You mean when we were camping?» He nodded, silently. Here we go, Rae. This is the time you get everything out.

«It happened the same thing that happened earlier. I freaked out because you wanted to have sex with me and I didn't want to take my clothes off. You're so gorgeous and fit, and I am... well, look at me.» 

«I am. Sorry, go on.» 

«Well, earlier when I saw you and Stacey I realized you two were right, because she's so beautiful. And how could like me after being with her, you know?»

«I don't actually.»

«Come on, Finn. Be serious about this.» 

«Oh I am, trust me. Do you know Stacey? I mean have you ever talked to her?» 

«No, I haven't. Why?»

«Because if you did, you would have realized what an idiot she really is. You're so different from her and the other girls and I love that about you.» 

«Oh I know I am. I could contain three Staceys and I would still have place for someone else.» 

«I'm not talking about that, dickhead. I'm talking about the fact that you're beautiful on the inside and on the outside. You see, you think I wouldn't like your body, your curves, but I do. I love them. And that time, when we went camping you could have just be honest and I would have waited. Because I didn't wanna make sex with you. I wanted to make love to you. Because I love you.» 

He said it. He said it with his voice. No tracing letters on my back this time. It was real, it was happening. He loved me. 

«What did I do you to deserve you Finn?» 

«I ask myself that question about you every fucking day Rae.» 

«You know I love you, too, right?» 

«Yes, but it's good to hear you say it. Now, can we go back to the couch? No more watching photos though. I just wanna lay there with my girl in my arms.» 

«No.» 

 

\- - - - - - - - -

No. She said no. I thought we were good but I was wrong, again. Maybe I shouldn't have said it. It was too soon and she felt forced to say it back.

«Why not?» 

«Because I don't think the couch it's the right place. I wanna go to your room.» My room? Oh, fuck yeah!

«Oh... are you sure? I don't wanna make you do things that you don't...» 

«Do I need to kiss you to shut you up? I want this. I want you.» BEST. DAY. EVER.

I took her hand and guided her to my room. She started looking around not knowing what to do next and she finally chose the bed. She sat there watching me and there I knew. That Danny thing was a lie. She had never been with anyone before me. I was her first time. I couldn't let myself screw this up for her. I wanted to make her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet but I didn't know how. Every other time I had sex, because I could now say for sure I had never made love to anyone, they were in charge of it. In a certain way it was a first time for me, too.

«Are you sure about this, Rae?» 

«I've never been so sure about anything else. Now, come here next to me.» 

«This is so... I wanted this for so long Rae, you have no idea.» 

«Me too. I know it didn't seem like it but since we met I knew there was something about you.»

«But, you went out with Archie.» 

«Well, he showed affection when you didn't even say hello.» 

«I'm gonna show so much affection tonight you're gonna forget Archie.» 

«Archie who?» We both laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh. So genuine, so cute, so... sexy. Everything about her was so sexy and my body was starting to show what I was feeling.

«Finn... are you, ehm...» 

«God, I'm so sorry Rae.» I took a pillow and put it over my cock. I was so embarrassed.

«No, why are you covering it? I like to know how I make you feel.» She was starting to feel brave and sure about this, I could read it in her eyes. This was the right night for us. Not too soon or too late. Just right.

«I want you so badly, you have no idea.» 

«Then show me.» 

That was the magic word. I threw the pillow on the floor and laid her down on the bed. We were still fully clothed but, being on top of her made me want to rip my jeans off. I had to wait, though. It had to be special for her.  
I started kissing her lips and then her neck. The softness of her skin, the one I'd dreamed about for so long, now was underneath me and I could finally touch her.  
She started unbutton my jeans and I took off my shirt. She was studying my body and I wanted to do the same with hers but I wasn't sure if she wanted me to. 

«You don't have to hesitate, Finn. I've already said yes.» 

Her eyes were on fire, she really wanted this and she had been in my fantasies for so long that I couldn't wait any longer. I took off her shirt and revealed her beautiful body. She was amazing and I was the lucky one laying there with her. The first and the last one. I had never thought about my future with some girl but with Rae, everything changed. She was the girl I wanted to marry and having kids with. She was my sun, my life.

\- - - - - - - - -

Finn was on top of me, kissing and touching me. Shirts were off and his jeans would have followed them pretty soon. I wanted him inside me, and I wanted him now.

«Do you have a condom?» 

«Yeah, it's in my wallet... oh shit.»

«What?» 

«I threw it away.» 

«Why would you do that?» 

«Because I thought you didn't want to do it.» 

«That's alright. We can do it anyway, if you want.» Thank God to the morning after pill. There was no way I was leaving that house without having sex with Finn.

«Are you sure? I mean, yeah I do but what if, you... You know what? It's okay, yeah. I love you and if you get pregnant we'll raise a great and beautiful kid together. I want this.» What the hell was he talking about? He wanted a kid? He kept kissing me with more passion and love than before but I wasn't too cool about that.

«Finn, stop. I think we should talk about this.» 

«About what?» 

«We're too young to have kids. You want kids? Now?» 

«Well, not now but since you said it was okay...» 

«I never said that, when did I say that?» 

«You said you wanted to do it anyway, with or without the condom.» 

«Yeah, because I'll take the morning after pill.» 

«Oh, I didn't think about that. I'm sorry. Did I freak you out, with this kids thing? » 

«A little. But it's okay, you know I want to have kids, too. Just not now.» He was smiling. Fortunately, nothing was ruined and we had all night and the day after to do it.

«So, we're alright? I can go back kiss you and everything?»

«Oh, you better. I'm not going to leave this house until we have sex.»

«And I won't make you leave until we do.» 

Both our pants were on the ground and all that separated his cock from my vagina were two pieces of cotton. This was happening. I was loosing my virginity to Finn Nelson. BEST. DAY. EVER.  
He was so careful and passionate at the same time. He took my bra out of the way and his hands were all over me. He was kissing me everywhere and when nothing was standing in our way anymore, I felt him inside me. It was so good, feeling him so deep and seeing his face while he took pleasure from me, was priceless.  
We were right together and I didn't know why I didn't realize it sooner. This was perfect.  
The excitement was so strong that we came hard and fast. I wanted to do it all over again right away but we were out of strength.

«You are fucking amazing Rae. I'm glad we waited.»

«Why?»

«Because every time I'll be in this room without you I'll know we did it in my room.»

«Oh, you're so romantic Finn.»

«I thought you knew that already. I'm the most romantic human being on the planet. And you know why?»

«No, why?»

«Because I have to satisfy you.»

«You just did that, trust me.»

«That, was just the beginning. »

«Then, I can't wait to see the rest.» We were laughing, laying naked on Finn's bed and everything was just... just perfect.


End file.
